<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Kiss: Secret by JesseLBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093118">First Kiss: Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack'>JesseLBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Five and Klaus are 14 or 15 years old, Five and Klaus teen, Five no se escapo, M/M, Pseudo Incest, Teenagers, Universo Alterno, flouting, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de un altercado durante la entrega de la llave de la ciudad, Five está enojado y Klaus no entiende por qué? hasta que lo entiende.</p><p>O Five está enojado porque Klaus tuvo su primer beso con una fan pero no es así.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Kiss: Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes no me pertenecen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>First Kiss: Secret.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Nuevamente la academia umbrella ha logrado salvar a la ciudad de una pandilla de delincuentes que mantuvieron cautivo a los rehenes durante las últimas tres horas. Algunos de las víctimas han manifestado que la forma de actuar de los niños Hargreeves ha sido impecable y han salido de ese altercado violento sin ningún rasguño, vamos contigo Lawrence"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"La gente vitorea aquí a sus nuevos héroes que recibirán la llave de la ciudad, acompañados de su padre Sir Reginald Hargreeves, los seis miembros de la academia Umbrella han logrado rescatar a 100 rehenes de las manos de una terrible banda criminarl conocida como <strong>'Sadic squars'</strong> quien se encargan de torturar física y psicológicamente a sus víctimas y tienen un enorme número de homicidios en toda la ciudad. Según los rehenes, <strong>Spaceboy</strong> fue el primero en aparecer entrando por los techos y acabando con cuatro maleantes en unos pocos segundos. <strong>The Kraken</strong> se encargó de aquellos que tenían armas lanzando cuchillos hasta adherirlos a la pared. <strong>The Rumour</strong> ha logrado que algunos de ellos se pusieran en contra de su propia pandilla. <strong>The boy</strong> sacó a la mayor cantidad de rehenes posible con su teletransportación y también evitó que le dispararan a su hermano <strong>The Séance</strong>, el cual pudo redirigir las balas hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. <strong>The horror</strong> fue la maravilla de esta toma de rehenes, deshaciéndose de seis delincuentes al mismo tiempo ¡Todos están emocionados aquí! ¡Escucha los gritos de victoria!"</em>
</p><p>La gente se aglutinó cerca del edificio del alcalde de la ciudad, dejando vía libre para que el auto de la familia Hargreeves pudiera llegar sin complicaciones. En la entrada, hay un pasillo con valla de contención para que la gente no se agolpe encima de los jóvenes héroes.<br/>
El auto de Sir Reginald se detuvo frente a la hermosa casona perteneciente a la alcaldía, salió del auto y sus hijos hicieron exactamente lo mismo. Como era normal en cada uno de los actos donde se encontraban los chicos, Reginald siempre esperaba hasta que su último hijo saliera del auto para caminar detrás de ellos. El primero era Número 1, quien sonrió a la gente y saludó con la mano tímidamente. Número 1 'Spaceboy' es muy admirado por los niños de la ciudad más que por las niñas, todos quisiera ser tan fuerte y poderoso como él.<br/>
Número 2 le sigue, 'the kraken', a él no le interesa los fanáticos, solo quiere llegar a la sima de las escaleras para recibir su medalla y la llave de la ciudad, quiere aparecer en los diarios como el héroe que es.<br/>
Número 3 'the rumour' es una diva, ella ama posar. Es muy admirada por las niñas que quieren ser como ella, una mujer plantada y empoderada. Siempre excelentemente vestida, incluso si tiene ese uniforme de colores opacos, y bellamente peinada con una coleta de caballo.<br/>
Número 4 'The séance', él no es tímido, sonríe a las chicas que están allí para verlo, que tienen enormes pancartas y le arrojan flores y cartas de amor.<br/>
Número 5 'The boy' es quien menos atención le pone a la gente, solo va derecho con una cara de desagrado y una sensación vacía en su estómago, solo quiere irse de allí de una vez por todas, tiene su cabello perfectamente peinado y las chicas no paran de murmurar sobre él y decirle lo guapo que es.<br/>
Número 6 'The horror' es el más tímido, no le gusta que lo vean y cuando alguien lo alaga se esconde detrás de Cinco, porque es mucho más pequeño que él.</p><p>El camino parece no terminar y los policías están vigilando a cada uno de los fans cuando algo ocurre, Cinco jamás creyó que eso podía suceder en un momento tan emocional como era ese, pero justo delante de él una chica saltó encima de su hermano 'Número 4' y le besó la boca de tal forma que era incapaz de soltarlo. Cuatro se fue hacia atrás y mantenía los ojos abiertos, en un estado de perturbación, estaba tan concentrado en el camino que ni siquiera había visto a esa niña y con la confusión del momento no estaba seguro si estaba viva o muerta, no es que los muertos le besaran realmente.</p><p>Una de las mujeres policías que lo custodiaban apartó a la joven de su lado y dejó a Cuatro aun costado con el cabello revuelto y un completo estado de estupefacción.</p><p>—¡Continua caminando! —una voz de atrás comentó con un poco de asco en su tono y lo empujó hacia adelante. Cuatro volteó unos segundos para ver a Número Cinco con el ceño fruncido y un color rojizo en sus mejillas.</p><p>Cuatro no dice nada, sabe que cuando Cinco está de malhumor es mejor dejarlo en paz, por lo que continua caminando, notoriamente abochornado, sin decir nada hasta llegar a la cima. La gente aplaude, pareciera que no se diera cuenta lo que acaba de suceder con esa niña, los hermanos que estaban adelante no lo vieron y los que estaban atrás aun se encontraban un poco asustados. Cuatro intentó recobrar la compostura y peinarse antes que el discurso del alcalde comenzara.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>La música suave, un porro y una revista era lo único que Klaus necesitaba para pasar su momento de ocio. El entrenamiento del día fue suspendido dado al largo y aburrido discurso del alcalde, los Hargreeves regresaron al hogar a eso de las 19 horas y su padre les dio lo que quedaba de la tarde libre. Número Siete estaba encerrada en su cuarto cuando Número Cuatro pasó delante de allí, no quiso golpear, pero Cinco se encargará luego de comentarles como le fue o tal vez los diarios lo hagan mañana.</p><p>Aparte de su radio, el resto de la casa parecía en silencio, abrió la ventana y comenzó a fumar mientras hojeaba una revista encima de la cama. Estaba perdido y probablemente demasiado relajado antes que un destello y un chico se apoderaran de su atención. El susto fue enorme y Número Cuatro estaba seguro que si no tuviera su caja toráxica, el corazón se le hubiera salido.<br/>
Número Cinco apareció encima suyo, encima de su revista en su regazo y con una mirada de pocos amigos que Cuatro estaba seguro tenía un muy mal significado para él.</p><p>—Hey....Cinco....</p><p>—Cállate y dame un beso —exclamó antes que Cuatro pudiera simplemente racionalizar qué diablos estaba pasando aquí.</p><p>—¿Espera, qué?</p><p>—Lo que te dije, cállate y dame un beso.</p><p>—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó y dejó su porro a un costado, esto necesitaba toda su atención y estar drogado no era ni siquiera el plan B en ese momento.</p><p>—Esa chica, la fan —hizo recordar a Cuatro lo que había pasado horas antes—. Ella te dio un beso ¿verdad?</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—No me agrada pensar que tienes el sabor de esa fan en tu boca, así que bésame —Cinco era bastante violento en sus formas, claro que lo es, para buscar la atención de cualquiera durante la comida, solía clavar un cuchillo en la mesa, si eso no era agresividad ¿qué podría serlo?</p><p>—Espera ¿qué? —Cinco comenzó a acercarse a él y aunque Cuatro no estaba seguro en querer que se detenga, tenía que estar en sus cinco sentidos para poder entender la situación—. Espera, volvamos al principio ¿la fan?</p><p>—¡Si, la fan!</p><p>—Ella no me beso, bueno, sí, pero no en la boca —indicó.</p><p>Cinco se sentó en el regazo, teniendo las rodillas flexionadas en la cama y la mirada justo clavada en los ojos verdes de Número Cuatro.</p><p>—¿Cómo? —preguntó dubitativo.</p><p>—Bueno, tú seguro viste o tuviste esa impresión, pero justo di la vuelta a la cara antes que ella lo hiciera, así que no tienes que besarme para sacarme el gusto de nadie.</p><p>—¿Eso significa que no has besado a nadie aun? —preguntó Cinco, a lo que Cuatro negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Sé lo que significa, sé cómo se hace, pero definitivamente nunca lo he hecho.</p><p>—Oh —el rostro de Cinco comenzó a ponerse rojo muy lentamente.</p><p>—Oye, estás rojo —señaló Cuatro pero antes que este pudiera acercar su dedo, Cinco desapareció y apareció en la puerta.</p><p>—¡No le digas a nadie que vine! —y antes de recibir una respuesta, Cinco se esfumó.</p><p>—Hm, ok.....creo.... —arqueó una ceja.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Número Cinco ha estado muy raro en la semana siguiente. Cuatro no ha dicho nada sobre el incidente de la fan y Cinco que quiso besarse con él, su hermano tiene una reputación que no debe ensuciar y él ni siquiera está interesado en ventilar sus cosas con los demás hermanos, aunque si Allison usara el rumor  con él para obtener información extra, sería complicado.</p><p>En cuando a lo de Cinco, pensó que tal vez fue una confusión, algo que pasa una sola vez, pero no fue así.</p><p>Durante la tarde, Cuatro estudiaba varios idiomas y se mantenía ocupado, pero esa tarde estaba realmente cansado y le pidió a mamá suspender sus clases de italiano y francés. Obviamente mamá es una beata y lo dejó descansar. Cuatro fue a la cocina a tomar una fruta y caminó hasta su cuarto, pero un murmullo en la pequeña habitación de Número Siete lo detuvo unos segundos.<br/>
La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, Cinco se encontraba allí —su olor a colonia francesa era bastante característico— sentado en la cama, mientras que Siete estaba parada con el violín en su hombro. No tocaba, más parecía estar hablando y Cuatro era demasiado chismoso para evitar meterse en la vida de alguien más.</p><p>—¿No lo has besado? —preguntó Siete y se colocó en pose para tocar—. No te entiendo, estuvo a punto de ser besado por una fan y viniste hecho una furia, como no la besó, ahora no haces nada.</p><p>—Tú no entiendes....</p><p>—¡Claro que lo entiendo! Número Cinco es un cobarde para cuestiones del amor —sonrió, Siete podría ser bastante aterradora si quería.</p><p>—¡No lo soy!</p><p>—Entonces ¿por qué no lo has besado aun? —Siete bajó el violín y lo miró—. Si no lo haces, alguien más lo hará y volverás hecho una perra embravecida y yo cerraré la puerta.</p><p>—Como si una puerta cerrada lograra detenerme.</p><p>—¡Entonces ve! Bésalo. Ya con Ben estamos hartos de apostar, llevamos como dos años en esto y aun no te decides.</p><p>—¿Apuestan a mis espaldas? —arqueó la ceja.</p><p>—No debí decir eso, en fin ¡Ve por tu hombre, Cinco! Y luego vienes y nos cuentas, le diré a Ben que prepare palomitas.</p><p>—Iré, de acuerdo —se levantó de la cama—. Pero si vuelven a hacer apuestas a mis espaldas, no los dejaré dormir por un año.</p><p>—¡Ve! —señaló.</p><p> </p><p>Cuatro inmediatamente corre a su habitación.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Tenía miedo, pero no tanto como sabía que Número Cinco lo tenía. Respiró profundamente, pasó media hora desde que había huido de la puerta de la habitación de Número Siete, por lo que pensó que tal vez Cinco se había arrepentido.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿Quería besar a Cinco?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sí.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lo ha querido hacer durante años, pero no, no pudo, nunca pudo. Nunca se animó porque Cinco era intimidante, porque verlo hacía que sus piernas flaquearan y tan solo acercarse le dejaba sin aire. Por eso siempre esperó que Número Cinco tomara la iniciativa.<br/>
Y lo hizo, cuando Cuatro menos lo esperaba un destello azul apareció a punto de hacer que su corazón le salga por la boca. Número Cinco estaba allí, con los ojos brillosamente verdes y los labios levemente mojados, se lo veía muy nervioso como hermoso, ni siquiera en las peores misiones Cinco había mostrado tanta vulnerabilidad.</p><p>—Yo.... —susurró abriendo apenas la boca. Número Cuatro se levantó de la cama y le miró a la cara.</p><p>—Tú....</p><p>—Yo..... ¿puedo besarte? —soltó, sino lo hacía no iba a hacerlo nunca más.</p><p>Los labios de Cuatro se estiraron y su cabeza asintió tan levemente que tuvo que decirlo con su voz para que Cinco se lanzara a él como la chica había hecho hacía una semana atrás, pero esta vez Cuatro lo tomó en brazos y respondió, enterró sus labios en los de Cinco y pasó su lengua por ellos, buscando algo más que solo un toque leve. Cuando Número Cinco supo lo que su hermano estaba pidiendo, abrió la boca y se entregó completamente al beso, perdiéndose en el aliento, en las manos en su cabello, en el calor entre sus cuerpos.<br/>
Nunca creyó que un beso podría significar tanto, Cuatro sentía que volaba y técnicamente comenzó a florar, pero a ninguno de los dos le impostó, Cinco estaba aferrado con sus piernas en la cintura y Cuatro lo sostenía con fuerza contra su cuerpo.</p><p>Es tan húmedo y caliente, es tan excitante, atrapante, emocionante. Número Cinco y Cuatro podrían estar así todo una década si no fuera porque sus cabezas golpearon el techo. Fue ahí cuando la realidad aterrizó.</p><p>—¡Estamos levitando! —gritó Cinco mirando hacia abajo,  tiene buena suerte que ninguno de los dos tuviera miedo a las alturas.</p><p>—¡Mierda! —gruñó Cuatro—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?</p><p>—Yo no lo hice —Cinco dejó de mirar el suelo y volvió a los ojos verdes de Cuatro—. Fuiste tú.</p><p>—¿Yo?</p><p>—Bájanos, comienzo a sentirme mareado —soltó el más pequeño, Cuatro inmediatamente se concentra y desciende lentamente hasta que sus pies tocan el suelo.</p><p>Una vez que Cinco se baja pueden reír, literalmente flotaron con un beso. Cinco pasó las manos por la mejilla de Cuatro antes de besarle la boca nuevamente.</p><p>—Será nuestro secreto....</p><p>—Nuestro....</p><p>Y volvieron a reír mientras se acostaban en la cama y jugaban un rato antes de quedarse completamente dormidos con las luces de la habitación tintineando.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fin</strong>
</p><p>Quería hacer algo así desde hace bastante, me siento satisfecha por eso.</p><p>Buen fin de semana.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>